


Whole World Wrapped Inside

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Male-Female Friendship, What never was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olette was the first one to speak to Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole World Wrapped Inside

**Whole World Wrapped Inside.**   
_ There it was at the tip of my fingers  
there it was on the tip of my tounge  
there you were and i had never been that far  
there it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
"Words I Couldn't Say", Rascal Flatts _

Olette was the first one to speak to him. It had been his first day in the school since he had been homeschooled for as long as he could remember, and the rumors about him had already made him a foreigner between the rest of the 5th graders.

She had given him a small, closed-lips smile (she was missing a tooth and she was so very embarrassed by it) and asked him if he didn't bring any lunch.

Roxas answered that he had forgotten it in his house, since he had gone out in a hurry, having spent far too much time trying to convince his parents to let him go on his own. Olette had giggled behind her hand, ocean-blue eyes merry as she dug inside her pale pink lunchbag, taking out her sandwich. Roxas had scowled, ready to stand up from the swings before she offered him the half.

"I have some cookies, too, but I promised Pence and Hayner that we'd eat them together... we share," she had let him know.

Roxas had given a soft nod, taking a bite of the half of sandwich. It was already kind enough of her to offer him half a sandwich, especially when he had been ready to be hungry until school was over. His dad hadn't given him much munny, but it'd at least let him buy something until he got home.

"Do you want to eat them with us?" Olette asked him after a few moments of silence, her smile still there.

Roxas had hesitated, taking a bite of the sandwhich to try and hide it. "I... are you sure it'll be okay?"

She gave a nod, her pigtails bouncing around her face. "Uh-huh! Hayner might say something, but he won't really mean it, and Pence thinks you're kind of cool. So... are you coming?"

Her eyes begged as she offered her hand and inside of him, Roxas had thought that it almost ached. That feeling was gone as soon as it came, and then there only was Olette with her pretty smile and her hand outstretched. Out of the corner of his eyes, Roxas could see the two boys he thought were Hayner and Pence.

Carefully, Roxas took the offered hand, and he let Olette pull him towards her friends.


End file.
